


Ed Won't Say He's In Love

by SunshineExploder



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Adorabubbles, Al knows all, Disney, Ed is a brat, M/M, Songfic, royed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineExploder/pseuds/SunshineExploder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphonse tries to get Edward to just freaking admit it.</p>
<p>(Based off "I Won't Say I'm In Love" from the Disney movie Hercules)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ed Won't Say He's In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in twenty minutes, but my beta (god rest her soul) said it was good enough to post. I hope you like it ^^

Roy Mustang. Infuriating, insufferable, arrogant, bastard Roy Mustang. Funny, charming, handsome Roy Mustang.

Goddammit. Edward let his head drop against the kitchen table with a dull _thud_. Oh, he was so fucked.

“Brother? You’re not denting the table again, are you?” came Alphonse’s voice from the living room.

Ed groaned loudly. “No, Al. And that was one time!”

He heard Al get up and make his way to the kitchen. One look at Ed and Al knew what was up. A sly little look came on his face. “Is something the matter, Brother?”

Golden eyes glared at Al. “I’m fine.” But it was useless. Nothing Ed could do would get him out of this.

“It’s about the General, isn’t it?”

In a flash, Ed was upright in his seat, eyes even more heated. “No! God, Al, why would I be distressed over that bastard?”

Again with the sly look from Al. “Because you’re in love, Brother.”

Ed spluttered and turned bright red. “What? No, not at all! No way, Al.” Then, in a falsely nonchalant tone, “Please, no man is worth the aggravation.”

The younger Elric rolled his eyes. “Who do you think you’re kidding? He’s practically the earth and heaven to you. You haven’t stopped mentioning him since he got promoted and you two went out to dinner a few weeks ago. It’s Mustang this, Mustang that all the time. You can’t keep it hidden from me, Brother, I see right through you. So admit it; you’re in love.”

Ed gritted his teeth. “I am not in love with that bastard.”

This was going to be a long battle, Al was sure of it. “You pretty much swoon and sigh anytime the General so much as looks at you. Come off it, you love him.”

“Oh, whatever. This is too cliche. I don’t love Mustang. He’s so annoying and smug.” The older Elric brother blew a lock of hair out of his face angrily.

But it wasn’t true, was it? Alphonse was right. Roy Mustang made Ed weak in the knees. For all his grievances with the man, Mustang was really nice to be around sometimes. Little did Al know that Roy had taken Ed on a few more outings since their dinner six weeks ago. Ed would die before saying the two were dating, but it was quite...relationship-y.

Of course, Ed knew it was a bad idea. Roy was well-known to be a player. He never stayed with the same woman for more than a month. Ed’s head constantly screamed at him to get a grip on himself. It was stupid to get involved with Mustang, unless Ed particularly felt like getting his heart ripped out.

Al laughed. The kid actually _laughed_ at Ed’s inner turmoil. Whoever thought he was the good brother was sorely mistaken, Ed thought bitterly.

“Yes, Brother, you keep on denying your feelings. I’m not buying, though. I saw you hit the ceiling after your date with the General. It was the happiest you’ve been in a while,” Al said matter-of-factly. “Face it like a grownup, Brother-- you’ve got it bad for General Mustang.”

“No chance, Al,” Ed said heatedly. “No way will I ever say I’m in love with General Asshole.”

“I’ve seen the way you grin to yourself when you think of him. Give it up, you’re so in love.” Ed had never wanted to wipe the stupid smile off his brother’s face so badly in his life.

Ed stood up as if to leave the room. “This scene of yours won’t play. I’m not saying it. I won’t say it.”

Al was swift in blocking the entrance to the living room, the only exit out of the kitchen. “Read my lips, Brother. You do flips over the man. You are in love.”

Growling, Ed tried to shove past the younger Elric. “You are so off base with this. Now get off my case. I won’t say it!”

“Stop being proud, Edward. It’s okay to be in love.” Al’s voice had taken on a kinder note now. It was infuriating.

Ed sighed. He was stubborn enough to argue with a wall and win, but his brother was different. Very different. “At least out loud,” he whispered, head hung. “I won’t say I’m in love.”

**  
** _Even if I am._


End file.
